


Long Distance

by Conductor_Neko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, Light Angst, M/M, Victuuri Week, lonely katsudon, travelling, yuuri misses his boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conductor_Neko/pseuds/Conductor_Neko
Summary: Viktor encouraged Yuuri to spend time with his family back in Hasetsu, but Yuuri misses him too much to enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay its now day 2 of Victuuri Week! I won't be posting a story for each day, but expect a few more!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

 

**v-nikiforov:** so then wht drink is Yurio?

 

**yuuri-katsuki** : lemonade?

 

**v-nikiforov** : lol, why lemonade?

 

**yuuri-katsuki** : idk, he’s both sour and sweet at the same time. So that made me thnk of lemonade

 

**v-nikiforov** : then ur coffee

 

**yuuri-katsuki** : u think im bitter?!

 

**v-nikiforov** : no, its cuz I like you a latte

 

 

Yuuri couldn’t help laughing aloud at Viktor’s cheesy jokes. But his smile was soon replaced with an intense pang of loneliness as he stared back at the chat log.

 

**yuuri-katsuki** : I miss you

 

**v-nikiforov** : miss u too! .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.  But its just another week!

 

 

            Just a week,  huh…

 

 

**yuuri-katsuki** : even a week seems unbearable without you here-

 

 

            He paused before he could hit send.

 

 

**(delete? y/n)**

 

 

            He couldn’t make Viktor worry about him when he had a competition to focus on. But even so, skype calls and texts aside, he found his thoughts constantly drifting off in Viktor’s direction.

           

It had been months since they’d gotten engaged in Barcelona and even longer since Viktor had first appeared, almost by magic, in his family’s hot spring. Since he was visiting his parents in Hasetsu, it had felt almost surreal to revisit the places he and Viktor had seen together, forever dyed in Viktor’s color.

 

            Yuuri looked out the window to his right, the sun was already setting, the sky a crimson red. A summer breeze shook the trees, and leaves scattered around the inn.

 

            Not knowing what else to do with himself, Yuuri hit the power button and his laptop’s screen fizzled to black. He figured it might clear his mind if he revisited where they had first met. He set out down the hallway and towards the men’s bath.

 

            His room was upstairs, separate from the rest of his family's hot spring resort. Once he descended the rickety staircase, however, he found himself surrounded by the hot springs guests. A variety of rich smells permeated out from the kitchen where his father would still be working. Not quite in a mood to talk, he quickly pushed past the kitchen. His desire to be alone went unfulfilled as his mother rounded the corner carrying bath towels.

 

            “Yuuri!” his mother called out upon seeing him. “You’re finally out and about, it’s not good to spend all your time moping around your room.”

 

            “Moooom,” he whined good naturedly. “Besides I’m not moping, just jet lagged.”

 

            “Jet lag doesn’t last a whole week dear, now go loosen up in the hot springs. That usually helps you relax.”

 

            Yuuri smiled, thankful for her concern. He made his way past the other patrons and began preparing to go out into the baths. Even from the showers he could smell sulphur from the baths wafting through the air.

 

            Once he was ready, he stepped out into the steamy outside air. Half expecting to see Viktor already there waiting for him, he was surprised by the depth of his own disappointment. Of course, he wouldn’t be here, he was thousands of miles away, preparing to compete. Yuuri planned to be at Viktor’s side during the actual competition, but Viktor had insisted that Yuuri spend some time with his family before his own series of short skating programs began.

 

            So here he was, the only one in the baths with only the moon for company. And even the moon kept darting in and out of the cloud cover, making him feel even more desperately alone. Maybe the steam was too thick, he exited the springs in record time. His head felt muggy and he wondered if he should just return to his room and sleep.

 

            Having changed back, Yuuri was drying his hair with one of the inn’s towels when he noticed he had company.

 

            “Oh, Mari I didn’t see you there.”

 

            His older sister stood leaning against the doorway. She had a basket of laundry propped up in one arm, the other was popping open a box of cigarettes. “That was a pretty short bath considering how long you normally spend.” Mari looked at him, her relaxed body language made it clear she was in no hurry.

 

            “Well, I’m just not feeling too great today, is all.”

 

            “You don’t need to hide it, ya know,” said Mari. “You’ve been stuck in a rut since you arrived here. Miss him that much?”

 

            Yuuri quickly shook his head. “No, I’m thrilled to see you guys! It’s rare to get a chance to come home so I’m really glad to see everyone doing well.” He sat staring at the towel in his hands.

            Mari looked at her brother, seemingly unconvinced. “You being glad to see us and missing Viktor are two different things. Admitting that you want to be at Viktor’s side doesn’t discredit the fact that you’re grateful to be with your family, you can feel both ways at once. Listen, if you feel it’s more important right now to be with your fiancé, then go to him. Don’t worry about us, we’ll always be waiting here until you get back.”

 

            Yuuri looked at his sister, grateful. The relief was nearly palpable as the creases in his face smoothed into a serene smile.

 

            “I’m sorry I’ve worried everyone. I just realized how childish I’ve been.”

 

            “Don’t sweat it, Yuuri. If it’s what you want to do, I’m sure Viktor would be ecstatic if you visited him a few days early as a surprise. I can help you pack if you want.”

 

            Yuuri looked his sister, grateful from the bottom of his heart that he had a family as supportive as his. But he shook his head, rejecting her offer.

 

            “I think I’m going to take a dip in the hot springs again first.”

 

            Mari placed the laundry bin down and headed towards the entrance for a smoke. “Suit yourself.” With a short wave, she disappeared into the hallway.

 

            Yuuri returned to the bath before his hair had time to dry, but the springs felt so different now, it was as if it were the first time he’d entered them in years. He bent down, feeling the tenseness leave his body in the soothingly hot water. It was the first time during his trip home that he truly felt relaxed. He sat there a long while, smiling to himself as he breathed in the steam. The moon had finally come out, smiling in the center of the sky. He could almost feel the moonlight on his skin, even with his eyes closed.

 

By the end of the next day he would be in front of Viktor’s hotel room, a small bouquet behind his back. He would call out “room service!” and knock twice, before the love of his life would jump into his arms wide-eyed and surprised while smothering him in a heartfelt embrace.

 

            He wouldn’t feel the slightest bit of regret leaving home a week earlier than planned. Because home was a lot of places. And this home in particular would be welcoming him back with a hug he could already feel all the way down to his toes.

 

 


End file.
